doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Salvador Delgado
|nacimiento = 24 de julio de 1961 |lugar_nacimiento = Uruapan, Michoacán |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = She-Ra: La princesa del poder |ingreso_doblaje = 1985 ( ) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = Salvador_Delgado_-_Demo_1.ogg‎ |demo2 = Frank_Woods_Cod4.ogg }} thumb|230px|Tributo a Salvador Delgado. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Salvador Delgado. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. [[Archivo:Gran_foto.jpg|thumb|230px|'Delgado' junto a la gran Araceli de León en los años 90.]] [[Archivo:Salvador delgado con eduardo garza laura ayala y karla falcon.JPG|thumb|right|230px|'Delgado' junto a Eduardo Garza, Karla Falcón, Rebeca Patiño y Laura Ayala.]] thumb|230px thumb|right|230px|VOZ DE SALVADOR DELGADO COMO HOMERO ADDAMS thumb|right|230 px|ESCENA DE "DOCTOR HOUSE" CON LA VOZ DE SALVADOR DELGADO COMO EL DR. GREGORY HOUSE thumb|230px|Entrevista. thumb|230px|right|Salvador Delgado Doblando thumb|right|230px thumb|230px|right|Hugh Laurie - Live at Luna Park Argentina intro monólogo Gregory_House.jpg|Dr. Gregory House en Doctor House, su personaje más conocido. Quigonjinnstarwarspersonj.jpg|Qui-Gon Jinn en la saga de Star Wars, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SiriusBlack.jpg|Sirius Black en la saga de Harry Potter y en Harry Potter for Kinect, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. JImGordonGotham DCCOMICS02.jpg|Comisionado James Gordon en Batman: El caballero de la noche, El caballero de la noche asciende y en LEGO Batman: La película, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Anunciador TorneosDragonball02.png|El Anunciador de los Torneos de Artes Marciales en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SMCArtemis2.png|Artemis en la franquicia de Sailor Moon. Isaac de Kraken.jpg|Isaac de Kraken en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados. Febo_ejdndpix.jpg|El Capitán Febo en El jorobado de Notre Dame y su secuela. MasonPOM.jpg|Mason en la franquicia de Madagascar. Daddy.png|Papá de Caillou en Caillou. RustyHM.jpg|Rusty en Manny a la obra. Archivo:General Blue.png|General Blue en Dragon Ball. General Black.png|General Black (2ª voz) también en Dragon Ball. Super garlic jr by luigicuau10-d7drxvg.png|Garlick Jr. en Dragon Ball Z. CT-Road-to-2002-ep-027-078.png|Freddy Marshall en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Ptolemy_de_Sagita.jpg|Tremmy de Sagita también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario. Misty De Lagarto.png|Misty de Lagarto también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Principal-mcvicker-beavis-and-butt-head-39.7.jpg|Director McVicker en Beavis & Butt-Head. Captain-Miller-saving-private-ryan-1666968-852-480.jpg|El Capitán John Miller (Tom Hanks) en Rescatando al soldado Ryan. HenryTF.png|Dr. Henry Allen en Flash. TF Jay Garrick T32.png|Jay Garrick (Tierra-3) / Flash también en Flash. rocky-balboa-1.jpg|Rocky Balboa en distintos doblajes de la saga Rocky. 1be563d4d70cbf02096c113db1462610_XL.jpg|Apollo Creed también en distintos doblajes de la saga Rocky. James_Bond-2002-1a1.jpg|James Bond en 007: GoldenEye y 007: Otro día para morir. Mask - 2 2.jpg|Dorian Tyrell en La Máscara. Hockley.gif|Caledon Nathan "Cal" Hockley en Titanic. MaximoGladiador.gif|Máximo Décimo Meridio en Gladiador. Sandy cohen.jpg|Sandy Cohen en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Electro ESHA2-1-.png|Max Dillon / Electro en El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro. SVSpiderManNoir.png|Peter Parker / Spider-Noir en Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo. EDV-GhostRider.png|Johnny Blaze / Ghost Rider en Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma y Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza. EDU Selvig.jpg|Erik Selvig en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. SeymourSimmons.jpg|Agente Simmons en la franquicia de Transformers. BMW Alan Matthews.png|Alan Matthews (3ª voz) en Aprendiendo a vivir. 20140205-JesusFilm-1.jpg|Jesús de Nazareth en el redoblaje de La vida pública de Jesús. Mr. Conductor Magic Railroad.png|Sr. Conductor (Alec Baldwin) en la versión de TV de Thomas y el ferrocarril mágico. Vlcsnap-2016-05-27-16h43m48s0151.png|Gregorio Cortez (Antonio Banderas) en la franquicia de Mini Espias. Conductor Expreso.gif|El Conductor en El Expreso Polar. Superman-clark-kent-kal-el-superman-10.5.jpg|Clark Kent / Superman en sus cortos clásicos. Captain-marvel-superman-batman-public-enemies-9.54.jpg|Billy Batson / Capitán Maravilla en Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos. SDS-Thor.png|Thor en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (Temp. 1). SHK2Recepcionista.png|Gerónimo, el recepcionista en Shrek 2. Papa (3).png|Papa Ratonovich en Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan y Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche. Ozzy TLBT2.jpeg|Ozzy en La tierra antes del tiempo II: Aventura en el Gran Valle. Ichy TLBT4.jpeg|Ichy en La tierra antes del tiempo IV: Viaje a través de las brumas. Doc TLBT series.jpeg|Doc en La tierra antes del tiempo, la serie. Duke Balto3.jpeg|Duke en Balto III: Aprendiendo a volar. John_Smith.jpg|John Smith en Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo. Profesorbirchpokemon.png|Profesor Birch en Pokémon Advanced Generation (Temp. 6). Norman (Pokemon).png|Norman en Pokémon Advanced Generation (Temp. 7, eps. 69 - 70). Bason2.png|Bason en Shaman King. Sendo2.jpg|Akira Sendo (1ª voz) en Slam Dunk. Padre de Suno.png|Padre de Suno también en Dragon Ball. Sky Dragon by dragonballzgtfighter.png|Tenlong también en Dragon Ball. AnunciadorZTV.png|Anunciador del torneo de Cell también en Dragon Ball Z. 185px-Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h45m04s97.png|Jet Fusion (2ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. XMS-Bishop.png|Lucas Bishop en X-Men. XMS-ReySombra.png|El Rey Sombra también en X-Men. Buffalo_bill_lambs.jpg|Jame "Buffalo Bill" Gumb en El silencio de los inocentes. Martinb.png|Dr. Martin Brenner en Stranger Things. Aramis-1998-1a.jpg|Aramis en El hombre de la máscara de hierro. BowenDragon.gif|Bowen el Caballero en Corazón de dragón. Norman_Bates1998.gif|Norman Bates (Vince Vaughn) en Psicosis. GLEEBurtHummel.png|Burt Hummel en Glee: Buscando la fama. Abe Sapien - Hellboy 2.png|Abe Sapien en Hellboy y su secuela. RF1DominicToretto.png|Dominic Toretto en Rápido y furioso. RF2RomanPearce.png|Roman Pearce en Más rápido más furioso. How-brad-pitt-in-fight-club-changed-hollywoods-male-action-movie-body-type.jpg|Tyler Durden (Brad Pitt) en El club de la pelea. Jgmillie.jpg|Trevor Graydon en el redoblaje de Millie, una chica moderna. CondeDraculaVanHelsing.png|Conde Drácula (Richard Roxburgh) en Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos. Alan-JRSCPRK3.png|Dr. Alan Grant en Jurassic Park III. M-2015-1a2.jpg|M en las actuales películas de James Bond. Mariner_waterworld.jpg|Marinero en Mundo acuático. Joe_black.jpg|Joe Black en ¿Conoces a Joe Black?. AlonsoEntrenamiento.jpg|Alonzo Harris en Día de entrenamiento. Archivo:Johnny_Boy.jpg|Johnny Boy en la primera versión de Mean Streets. Blade_Runner_-_Roy_Batty.gif|Roy Batty en el redoblaje de Blade Runner. Arthur Dales.png|Arthur Dales (Joven) en Los expedientes secretos X (Temp. 5). Roderick_Campbell_-_The_Gifted.jpg|Dr. Roderick Campbell en Los elegidos. Prot_kpax.jpg|Prot en K-PAX. 6110-15555.jpg|Dr. René Emile Belloq (Paul Freeman) en el doblaje original de Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida. Gabriel Dell Earthquake (1974).jpeg|Sal Amici (Gabriel Dell) en el redoblaje de Terremoto. Dr. Milton Isaacs Independence Day 1996.jpg|Dr. Milton Isaacs en Día de la Independencia. Stoney Jackson Independence Day.jpg|Stoney Jackson también en Día de la Independencia. GuaridaMañana.gif|Guardia de la biblioteca (Joey Elias) en El día después de mañana. Chip_Hazzard.png|Comandante Chip Hazard en Pequeños guerreros. 1400468273074.jpg|Servicio al cliente en Kirby. 130px-0,261,3,234-Frank_Woods_single_player_icon_BOII.png|Frank Woods en Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Grimble.png|Grimble en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. BIT_Tom_Piper.png|Tom Piper en Jack y Jill en Villajuguete. Gárgolas Tony Dracon.png|Anthony "Tony" Dracon (1ª voz) en Gárgolas. Gárgolas Maol Chalvim.png|Maol Chalvim (hijo del Rey Kenneth) también en Gárgolas. Gárgolas Cuervo gárgola.png|Cuervo también en Gárgolas. Gárgolas Griff.png|Griff también en Gárgolas. Gárgolas Taro.png|Taro también en Gárgolas. Gárgolas Arthur Morwood-Smyth.png|Arthur Morwood-Smyth también en Gárgolas (Temp. 1). Jack-dark-perfect-dark-zero-59.2_thumb.jpg|Jack Dark en Perfect Dark Zero. Leech.jpg|Leech en She-Ra: La princesa del poder. Inspector Darkney.jpg|Inspector Darkney también en She-Ra: La princesa del poder. Char_53780.jpg|Profesor Sam Tucker en Titan A.E.. Superman Regresa Lex Luthor.jpg|Lex Luthor en Superman regresa. RobotManTitans.png|Clifford Steele / Robotman en Titans. NickStokes.jpg|Nick Stokes (George Eads) en CSI: En la escena del crimen. murio-mark-ritts-lester-el-mundo-beakman-l-2.png|Lester en El mundo de Beakman. Neo Matrix2.gif|Thomas Anderson / Neo (Keanu Reeves) en Matrix recargado. Shinge PRDSC.png|Singe de Power Rangers: Dino Charge. WinstonChurchillDH.jpg|Winston Churchill (Gary Oldman) en Las horas más oscuras. Apocalypse_now_willard2.jpg|Capitán Benjamin L. Willard (Martin Sheen) en Apocalypse Now. Detective2002.png|Detective John Mulchaey en Carrie. 31188-14804.gif|Louis Creed en Cementerio de mascotas 18918578.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg|Clyde Northcut en El hermano de Santa. Ahmed 13.jpg|Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan en 13 guerreros. 2505-29238.jpg|Balthazar Blake en El aprendiz de brujo. Miguel Alvarez Fil.gif|Miguel Alvarez en Filadelfia. Dr.Henry|Dr. Jekyll en La Momia. EmpresarioLB.jpg|Empresario en La balada de Buster Scruggs. Gran duque.PNG|Gran Duque en el live action de La Cenicienta. Turbo.jpg|Turbo en ReBoot. Nicolas_cage.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Nicolas Cage. Denzel washington 2019.jpg|Denzel Washington, otro de los actores que ha doblado habitualmente. Antonio Banderas 2016-04.jpg|Antonio Banderas, otro de los actores que ha doblado habitualmente. LiamNeeson018.jpg|También es la voz habitual de Liam Neeson. Russell crowe 2019.jpg|Russell Crowe, otro de los actores que ha doblado habitualmente. Pierce Brosnan.png|Pierce Brosnan, otro de los actores que ha doblado habitualmente. Alec-2018.jpg|Alec Baldwin, otro de los actores que ha doblado habitualmente. Gary Oldman 2014-07.jpg|Gary Oldman, otro de los actores que ha doblado habitualmente. Colin firth 2018.jpg|Voz ocasional de Colin Firth. Ralph Fiennes 2015-09.jpg|Voz ocasional de de Ralph Fiennes. John_Turturro_.jpg|También es la voz habitual de John Turturro. JohnMalkovich2.jpg|Voz recurrente de John Malkovich. StellanSkarsgard.jpg|Voz recurrente de Stellan Skarsgård. KevinCostner.jpg|Voz habitual de Kevin Costner. Brendan Fraser 2014-09.jpg|Voz ocasional de Brendan Fraser. Kevin Spacey.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kevin Spacey. Will Ferrell.jpg|Voz ocasional de Will Ferrell. JamieFoxx.jpg|Jamie Foxx, otro de los actores cuya voz es la más recurrente. Dylan-McDermott.jpg|Dylan McDermott, es otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente. JohnWesleyShipp.jpg|También ha doblado recurrentemente a John Wesley Shipp. Salvador Delgado (nacido el 24 de julio de 1961) es un talentoso actor y director de doblaje y actor de teatro mexicano. Que comúnmente suele interpretar personajes de estilo, elegantes y sobrios o sarcásticos en ocasiones. Es mayormente reconocido por ser la voz del Dr. Gregory House en la serie televisiva Doctor House, en la cual también dirigió el doblaje,Qui-Gon Jinn en la saga de Star Wars, Sirius Black en la saga de Harry Potter, Artemis en la franquicia de Sailor Moon, Isaac de Kraken en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, y la de una gran cantidad de personajes en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, entre muchos otros personajes de una extensa carrera. Ademas reconocido por prestar su voz a famosos actores, tales como Nicolas Cage, Denzel Washington, Antonio Banderas, Russell Crowe, Pierce Brosnan, Gary Oldman, Alec Baldwin, Liam Neeson, Ralph Fiennes, John Malkovich y Stellan Skarsgård, entre varios otros. Información adicional Nacido el 24 de julio de 1961. Se inicio en el doblaje en el año 1985, tras el devastador terremoto que sacudió a la Ciudad de México ese año, que lo dejó sin trabajo en la compañía de teatro donde actuaba. Su primera interpretación fue un pequeño papel en un episodio de la serie animada She-Ra: La princesa del poder, y posteriormente su primer estelar fue doblando a William Hurt en la película Parque Gorky. Filmografía Películas Nicolas Cage *Mandy (2018) - Red Miller *Mom and Dad (2017) - Brent Ryan *Snowden (2016) - Hank Forrester *Joe (2014) - Joe (3ª versión) *Bajo cero (2013) - Jack Halcombe (versión Zima y 3ª versión) *Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (2012) - Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (versión Zima) *Tresspass (2011) - Kyle Miller (1ª versión) *Infierno al volante (2011) - Milton (versión Warner) *Temporada de brujas (2011) - Behman *El aprendiz de brujo (2010) - Balthazar Blake *Presagio (2009) - John Koestler *Peligro en Bangkok (2008) - Joe *La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) - Ben Gates *Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma (2007) - Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider *El culto siniestro (2006) - Edward Malus (1ª y 2ª versión) *Hombre peligroso (2005) - Yuri Orlov *El sol de cada mañana (2005) - David Spritz *La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) - Ben Gates *Los tramposos (2003) - Roy Waller *Códigos de guerra (2002) - Sargento Joe Enders *La mandolina del Capitán Corelli (2001) - Capitán Antonio Corelli *60 segundos (2000) - Randall "Memphis" Raines *Hombre de familia (2000) - Jack Campbell (2ª versión) *Un ángel enamorado (1998) - Seth *Contracara (1997) - Castor Troy (algunos diálogos) *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) - Cameron Poe *La Roca (1996) - Dr. Stanley Goodspeed *El beso de la muerte (1995) - Junior Brown *Luna de miel para tres (1992) - Jack Singer *Peggy Sue, su pasado la espera (1986) - Charlie Bodell *Alas de libertad (1984) - Sgto. Alfonso "Al" Columbato Denzel Washington *Roman Israel, Esq. - Roman Israel (2017) (2ª versión) *Los siete magníficos (2016) - Sam Chisolm *El vuelo (2012) - William "Whip" Whitaker *Protegiendo al enemigo (2012) - Tobin Frost *Imparable (2010) - Frank Barnes *El libro de los secretos (2010) - Eli *Rescate del metro 123 (2009) - Walter Garber *The Great Debaters (2007) - Melvin B. Tolson *Deja Vu (2006) - Agent Doug Carlin *El plan perfecto (2006) - Detective Keith Frazier *El embajador del miedo (2004) - Ben Marco *Tiempo límite (2003) - Matthias Lee Whitlock (2ª versión) *John Q: Situación extrema (2002) - John Quincy Archibald *Día de entrenamiento (2001) - Alonzo Harris *Duelo de titanes (2000) - Entrenador Herman Boone *El huracán (1999) - Rubin "Huracán" Carter (1ª y 2ª versión) *El coleccionista de huesos (1999) - Lincoln Rhyme *Como caído del cielo (1996) - Dudley (1ª y 2ª versión) *Marea roja (1995) - Tnte. Comandante Ron Hunter *El informe pelícano (1993) - Gray Grantham *Malcolm X (1992) - Malcolm X (2ª y 3ª versión) *Más y mejor música Blues (1990) - Bleek Gilliam *Días de gloria (1989) - Soldado Trip Antonio Banderas * Bullet Head (2017) - Blue * El caballero de copas (2015) - Tonio *Autómata (2014) - Jacq Vaucan *El príncipe del desierto (2011) - Emir Nesib *El nuevo novio de mi mamá (2008) - Tommy Lucero / Thomas Martinez (2ª versión) *Verdades que matan (2006) - Alfonso Diaz *Érase una vez en México (2003) - El Mariachi *Mini Espías 3D (2003) - Gregorio Cortez *Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) - Gregorio Cortez *Mujer fatal (2002) - Nicolas Bardo (1ª y 2ª versión) *Permiso para matar (2002) - Jeremiah Ecks *Frida (2002) - David Alfaro Siqueiros *Mini Espías (2001) - Gregorio Cortez *Hasta el último round (1999) - Cesar Dominguez *13 Guerreros (1999) - Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan *Cuatro habitaciones (1995) - El Esposo *Dos son demasiado (1995) - Art Dodge *De amor y de sombras (1994) - Francisco *Filadelfia (1993) - Miguel Alvarez *¡Átame! (1990) - Marcos Liam Neeson *La balada de Buster Scruggs (2018) - Empresario *Guerra de papás 2 (2017) - Actor *Un monstruo viene a verme (2016) - El monstruo *Ted 2 (2015) - Cliente *Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) - James "Jimmy" Conlon *Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) - Clinch *En tercera persona (2013) - Michael *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones (2011) - Qui-Gon Jinn (voz) *Desayuno en Plutón (2005) - Padre Liam *Pandillas de Nueva York (2002) - Padre Vallon *Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) - Qui-Gon Jinn (voz) *La maldición (1999) - Dr. David Marrow *Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) - Qui-Gon Jinn *Decepción (1993) - Dr. Fergus Lamb *Bajo sospecha (1991) - Tony Aaron *Sala de espera al infierno (1988) - Peter Swan *La misión (1986) - Fielding (redoblaje) *El motín de Bounty (1984) - Marinero Charles Churchill Pierce Brosnan *Mamma Mia! Vamos otra vez (2018) - Sam Carmichael *El implacable (2017) - Liam Hennessey *Sin escape (2015) - Hammond *I Don't Know How She Does It (2011) - Jack Abelhammer *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) - Chiron *Mamma Mia! (2008) - Sam Carmichael *Married Life (2007) - Richard Langley *Jean–Michel Cousteau: Ocean Adventures (2006) - Narrador *The Matador (2005) - Julian Noble *007: Otro día para morir (2002) - James Bond *Evelyn (2002) - Desmond Doyle *El sastre de Panamá (2001) - Andrew "Andy" Osnard *Robinson Crusoe (1997) - Robinson Crusoe *El Pico de Dante (1997) - Harry Dalton *Marcianos al ataque (1996) - Profesor Donald Kessler *007: GoldenEye (1995) - James Bond *El cuarto protocolo (1987) - Valeri Pretrofsky / James Edward Ross Russell Crowe *La momia (2017) - Dr. Henry Jekyll / Sr. Edward Hyde *Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) - Detective Jackson Healy *Noé (2014) - Noé (trailer) *Los miserables (2012) - Inspector Javert *Los próximos tres días (2010) - John Brennan *Los secretos del poder (2009) - Cal McAffrey *Red de mentiras (2008) - Ed Hoffman *El tren de las 3:10 a Yuma (2007) - Ben Wade (3ª versión) *Gángster americano (2007) - Det. Richie Roberts *El luchador (2005) - Jim J. Braddock (redoblaje) *Capitán de mar y guerra: La costa más lejana del mundo (2003) - Cap. Jack Aubrey *Prueba de vida (2000) - Terry Thorne *Gladiador (2000) - Máximo Décimo Meridio *El informante (1999) - Jeffrey Wigand *Alaska ardiente (1999) - John Biebe Alec Baldwin *El Infiltrado del KKKlan (2018) - Dr. Kennebrew Beauregard *Nace una estrella (2018) - Él mismo *Siempre Alice (2014) - John Howland (versión Diamond Films) *era del rock (2012) - Dennis Dupree *Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) - Jake *La decisión más difícil (2009) - Campbell Alexander *Los infiltrados (2006) - Ellerby *La última escena (2004) - Joe Devine *Mi novia Polly (2004) - Stan Indursky *El gato (2003) - Quinn *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Tnte. Coronel James Doolittle *Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) - Narrador *Thomas y el Tren Mágico (2000) - Sr. Conductor / Narrador (Versión TV) *Al filo del peligro (1997) - Robert Green *Two Bits (1995) - Narrador *Esa rubia debilidad (1991) - Charley Pearl *Hablando con la muerte (1988) - Dan John Turturro *Transformers: El último caballero (2017) - Seymour Simmons *Casi un gigoló (2013) - Fioravante *Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) - Agente Simmons *Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) - Agente Simmons *Transformers (2007) - Agente Simmons *¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) - Pete *Héroes anónimos (1995) - Sidney Lidz *Quiz Show: El dilema (1994) - Herbie Stempel *Barton Fink (1991) - Barton Fink *De paseo a la muerte (1990) - Bernie Bernbaum Gary Oldman *Las horas más oscuras (2017) - Winston Churchill *Criminal (2016) - Quaker Wells *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - James Gordon *Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) - George Smiley *Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) - Sirius Black *La profecía del no nacido (2009) - Rabbi Sendak *Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) - James Gordon *Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix (2007) - Sirius Black *Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) - Sirius Black (promocionales) *La letra escarlata (1995) - Rev. Arthur Dimmesdale *Rosencrantz y Gildenstern están muertos (1990) - Rosencrantz Colin Firth *The Mercy (2017) - Donald Crowhurst *Pasión por las letras (2016) - Maxwell Evarts Perkins *El discurso del rey (2010) - Rey Jorge VI *A Single Man (2009) - George (redoblaje) *Marido por accidente (2008) - Richard Bratton *Florece la esperanza (2003) - Colin Ware *La importancia de llamarse Ernesto (2002) - John Worthing *El diario de Bridget Jones (2001) - Mark Darcy *Así es la vida (1999) - Edward Pettigrew *En lo profundo del corazón (1997) - Jess Clark *Círculo de amigos (1995) - Simon Westward (redoblaje) Kevin Costner *Molly's Game (2017) - Larry Bloom *Donde el corazón te lleve (2014) - Elliot Anderson *El misterio de la libélula (2002) - Joe Darrow (doblaje original) *Por amor (1999) - Billy Chapel *Mensaje de amor (1999) - Garret Blake *Juegos de pasión (1996) - Roy "Tin Cup" McAvoy *Mundo acuático (1995) - Marinero *El guardaespaldas (1992) - Frank Farmer (doblaje original) *La bella y el campeón (1988) - Crash Davis Ralph Fiennes *007: Spectre (2015) - M *007: Operación Skyfall (2012) - Gareth Mallory *Furia de titanes 2 (2012) - Hades *Página 8 (2011) - Johnny Worricker *Furia de titanes (2010) - Hades *Dragón rojo (2002) - Francis Dolarhyde *Un gran ladrón (2002) - Tony Angel *El ocaso de un amor (1999) - Maurice Bendrix *Días extraños (1995) - Lenny Nero John Malkovich *Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas (2010) - Quentin Turnbull *Beowulf (2007) - Unferth *Johnny English (2003) - Pascal Sauvage *El ladrón de orquídeas (2002) - John Malkovich (cameo) *Juana de Arco (1999) - Carlos VII, El Delfín *¿Quieres ser John Malkovich? (1999) - John Horatio Malkovich *El secreto de Mary Reilly (1996) - Dr. Jekyll / Sr. Hyde *Sombras y nieblas (1992) - Payaso Stellan Skarsgård *Un traidor entre nosotros (2016) - Dima (versiòn Lionsgate) *Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) - Erik Selvig *La Cenicienta (2015) - Gran Duque *Romeo y Julieta (2013) - Príncipe de Verona *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Erik Selvig *The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Erik Selvig *Thor (2011) - Erik Selvig *Dominion: Precuela del exorcista (2005) - Padre Lankester Merrin *La casa de cristal (2001) - Terrence "Terry" Glass Brendan Fraser *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Sargento Stone *La momia: la tumba del emperador Dragón (2008) - Richard "Rick" O'Connell *The Last Time (2006) - Jamie Bashant *La momia regresa (2001) - Richard "Rick" O'Connell *Dudley de la montaña (1999) - Dudley *La momia (1999) - Richard "Rick" O'Connell *Con honores (1994) - Montgomery "Monty" Kessler *Código de honor (1992) - David Greene Kevin Spacey *Baby: El aprendiz del crimen (2017) - Doc *Mi papá es un gato (2016) - Tom Brand / Sr. Fuzzypants *21: Blackjack (2008) - Prof. Micky Rosa *El hermano de Santa (2007) - Clyde *Superman regresa (2006) - Lex Luthor *K-Pax: El visitante (2001) - Prot *Tiempo de matar (1996) - Rufus Buckley Will Ferrell *Policías de repuesto (2010) - Allen Gamble *Hermanastros (2008) - Brennan Huff *Más extraño que la ficción (2006) - Harold Crick *Ricky Bobby: Loco por la velocidad (2006) - Ricky Bobby *Los productores (2005) - Bob *Una banda para siempre (1999) - Gil *Aventuras en la Casa Blanca (1999) - Bob Woodward Bill Pullman *Bottle Shock (2008) - Jim Barrett *Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Henry Hale (versión Cine/TV) *Autopsia de un Alien (2006) - Morgan Banner *El grito (2004) - Peter Kirk *El hombre equivocado (1996) - Whitman Crawford *Sommersby: El regreso de un extraño (1993) - Orin Meecham *La serpiente y el arco iris (1988) - Dennis Alan Tim Robbins *Gracias por compartir (2012) - Mike (redoblaje) *Atrapa el fuego (2006) - Nic Vos *Amenaza virtual (2001) - Gary Winston *Nada que perder (1997) - Nick Beam *El gran salto (1994) - Norville Barnes (redoblaje) *El ejecutivo (1992) - Griffin Mill Sean Bean *Almas oscuras (2010) - Ulrich *Tierra fría (2005) - Kyle Dodge *Troya (2004) - Odiseo *El señor de los anillos: Las dos torres (2002) - Boromir (versión extendida) *El señor de los anillos: La comunidad del anillo (2001) - Boromir *Línea de combate (1999) - Andy McNab Sylvester Stallone *La luz del día (1996) - Kit Latura *El especialista (1994) - Raymond Quik (doblaje mexicano) *Rocky V (1990) - Rocky Balboa *Rocky III (1982) - Rocky Balboa (redoblaje DVD) *F.I.S.T. (1978) - Johnny Kovak *Rocky (1976) - Rocky Balboa (redoblaje DVD) Andy García *Cuando ellas quieren (2018) - Mitchell *Pasajeros (2016) - Capitán Norris *La Pantera Rosa 2 (2008) - Vicenzo *La última carta (2007) - Stanley Locke *Historia de la Habana (2000) - Arturo Sandoval *Horas de angustia (1998) - Frank Conner (doblaje original) Hugh Grant *El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) - Alexander Waverly *Reescribiendo (2014) - Keith Michaels *Amor a segunda vista (2002) - George Wade *Un gran chico (2002) - Will Freeman *Un lugar llamado Notting Hill (1999) - William Tacker Dennis Quaid *Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2011) - Ramsey *Footloose: Todos a bailar (2011) - Rev. Shawn Moore *Justo en la mira (2008) - Thomas Barnes *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) - Frank Beardsley (versión Cine) *Corazón de dragón (1996) - Bowen Rutger Hauer *El rito (2011) - Istvan Kovak *Furia ciega (1989) - Nick Parker *Carne y sangre (1985) - Martin *Blade Runner (1982) - Roy Batty (redoblaje de 2003) *Halcones de la noche (1981) - Wulfgar (redoblaje) Keanu Reeves *Matrix recargado (2003) - Neo *Dulce noviembre (2001) - Nelson Moss *Los suplentes (2000) - Shane Falco *Little Buddha (1993) - Sidartha *Mi camino de los sueños (1991) - Scott Favor Ray Liotta *The Rat Pack (1998) - Frank Sinatra *Inolvidable (1996) - David Krane *Operación Elefante (1995) - Cap. T.C. Doyle *Fuga de Absolom (1994) - Cap. J.T. Robbins *Corina, Corina (1994) - Manny Singer Liam Cunningham *La niñez de un líder (2015) - El padre *Desayuno en Plutón (2005) - Ciclista #1 *Revelación (2001) - Padre Ray Connolly *La princesita (1995) - Capitán Crewe Jamie Foxx *El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro (2014) - Max Dillon/Electro *Django sin cadenas (2012) - Django *Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2005) - Tnte. Henry Purcell *Ali (2001) - Drew "Bundini" Brown Don Cheadle *La esperanza vive en mí (2007) - Alan Johnson *Misión a Marte (2000) - Luke Graham *Una lección antes de morir (1999) - Grant Wiggins *Volcano (1997) - Emmit Reese Dermot Mulroney *Gracie (2007) - Bryan Bowen *Adiós mi amor (1998) - Jake Dunmore *La boda de mi mejor amigo (1997) - Michael O'Neal *Cuatro mujeres y un destino (1994) - Josh McCoy Michael Keaton *Game 6 (2005) - Nicky Rogan (2ª versión) *Voces del más allá (2005) - Jonathan Rivers *Jack Frost (1998) - Jack Frost *El inquilino (1990) - Carter Hayes Aaron Eckhart *Secretos de mi padre (2005) - Zach Riley (redoblaje) *Posesión (2002) - Roland Michell *La promesa (2001) - Stan Krolak *Molly (1999) - Buck McKay Billy Zane *Venganza de sangre (2005) - Elrich *Máxima velocidad (2002) - Michael Sanger *Titanic (1997) - Caledon "Cal" Hockley *El Fantasma (1996) - The Phantom/Kit Walker James Belushi *Superagente K-9 I.P. (2002) - Det. Mike Doo *Superagente K-911 (1999) - Det. Mike Dooley *Intento criminal (1997) - Detective Frank Divinci *Había una vez un crimen (1992) - Neil Schwary Greg Kinnear *Un perdedor con suerte (2000) - Pr. Edward Alcott *La enfermera Betty (2000) - Dr. David Ravell/George McCord *¿De qué planeta vienes? (2000) - Perry Gordon *Hombres misteriosos (1999) - Capitán Asombroso/Lance Hunt John Travolta *Contracara (1997) - Sean Archer *El nombre del juego (1995) - Chili Palmer *Primary Colors (1998) - Gobernador Jack Stanton *Cadenas de oro (1991) - Scott Barnes Richard Gere * Un secreto entre nosotros (2015) - Franny * El exótico hotel Marigold 2 (2015) - Guy Chambers *Justicia roja (1997) - Jack Moore *Sin piedad (1986) - Eddie Jillette [[Peter Gallagher|'Peter Gallagher']] *La boda de mi ex (2017) - Orson Schwartzman *Step Up: Revolution (2008) - William Bill Anderson (redoblaje) *Camino a la fama 2 (2008) - Jonathan Reeves *La casa en la montaña embrujada (1999) - Donald W. Blackburn Carl Weathers *Rocky IV (1985) - Apollo Creed (redoblaje de 2000) *Rocky III (1982) - Apollo Creed (redoblaje de 2000) *Rocky II (1979) - Apollo Creed (redoblaje de 2000) *Rocky (1976) - Apollo Creed (redoblaje de 2000) Matthew McConaughey *Lucha por la libertad (2016) - Newton Knight *U-571: La batalla del Atlántico (2000) - Tte. Andrew Tyler *Ed TV (1999) - Ed "Eddie" Pekurny Michael Madsen *Los 8 más odiados (2015) - Joe Gage / Grouch Douglas *Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) - Budd (redoblaje) *La huida (1994) - Rudy Travis (doblaje original Chris Noth *Sex and the City 2 (2010) - Sr. Big *Sex and the City: La película (2008) - Sr. Big *El hombre perfecto (2005) - Ben Cooper Bernie Mac *Conquistando a mi suegro (2005) - Percy Jones (redoblaje) *Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Jimmy Bosley *Jefe de estado (2003) - Mitch Gilliam David Duchovny *Connie y Carla (2004) - Jeff (doblaje original) *En busca del pasado (2004) - Tom Warshaw (redoblaje) *Eco–Challenge Fiji Islands (2003) - Narrador Beau Bridges *Éramos los Mulvaneys (2002) - Michael Mulvaney *El viaje del unicornio (2001) - Profesor Alan Aisling *La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) - Gobernador Jim Farley Tom Cruise *Austin Powers en Goldmember (2002) - Austin Powers (en film "Austinpussy") *Leyenda (1985) - Jack (tercer doblaje) *Perdiéndola (1983) - Woody Sam Neill *Jurassic Park III (2001) - Alan Grant *El hombre bicentenario (1999) - Sir Richard Martin (doblaje original) *El señor de los caballos (1998) - Robert MacLean Kevin Bacon *Rompiendo reglas (2001) - Actor Lance Phelps *Apolo 13 (1995) - Jack Swigert *El río salvaje (1994) - Wade William Baldwin *El reencuentro (2017) - Zeke Hawkins *Atracción explosiva (1995) - Detective Max Kirkpatrick *Sliver: Una invasión a la privacidad (1993) - Zeke Hawkins Samuel L. Jackson *Reglas de combate (2000) - Coronel Terry L. Childers *Alerta en lo profundo (1999) - Russell Franklin *El mediador (1998) - Tnte. Danny Roman Michael Biehn *Corre... no grites (2000) - Sherrif Brent Marken *Dragones americanos (1998) - Det. Tony Luca *Navy Seals (1990) - Tnte. James Curran Mickey Rourke *El implacable (2000) - Cyrus Paice *Arenas Blancas (1992) - Gorman Lennox *Mariposa de bar (1987) - Henry Chinaski Jean-Claude Van Damme *Infierno (1999) - Eddie Lomax *The Quest (1996) - Christopher Dubois (3ª versión) *Muerte súbita (1995) - Darren McCord Peter Greene *De ladrón a policía (1999) - Deacon *La Máscara (1994) - Dorian Tyrell *Laws of Gravity (1992) - Jimmy Jason Patric *Máxima velocidad 2 (1997) - Oficial Alex Shaw *Los hijos de la calle (1996) - Lorenzo "Shakes" Carcaterra (redoblaje) *Rush (1991) - Jim Raynor Jeff Bridges *Corazón de héroes (1996) - Capitán Christopher "Skipper" Sheldon *Sin miedo a la vida (1993) - Max Klein *Texasville (1990) - Duane Jackson Christoph Waltz *La leyenda de Tarzán (2016) - Leon Rom *007: Spectre (2015) - Franz Oberhauser (trailer) George Newbern *El juego del miedo VI (2009) - Harold Abbott *Rescatando a papá (2009) - Neal Morris Doug Jones *Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) - Abe Sapien *Hellboy (2004) - Abe Sapien Paul Rudd *Un par nada ejemplar (2008) - Danny Donahue *Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Dave Paris Steve Carell *Ligeramente embarazada (2007) - Él mismo *Virgen a los 40 (2005) - Andy Stitzer Tom Gallop *Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) - Tom Cronin *La supremacía Bourne (2004) - Tom Cronin Billy Bob Thornton *El granjero astronauta (2006) - Charles Farmer *Escuela para idiotas (2006) - Dr. P (redoblaje) Liev Schreiber *Al otro lado del mundo (2006) - Charlie Townsend (redoblaje) *Kate & Leopold (2006) - Stuart (redoblaje) James Caviezel *Unknown (2006) - Jean Jacket *Más allá de la muerte (2004) - Fletcher Lochlyn Munro *Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) - Greg *Un novio en apuros (2003) - Ray Tyrese Gibson *Al límite (2006) - 02 *Más rápido más furioso (2003) - Roman Pearce Vince Vaughn *Viviendo con mi ex (2006) - Gary Grobowski *Psicosis (1998) - Norman Bates Ewan McGregor *Miss Potter (2006) - Norman Warne *A Life Less Ordinary (1997) - Robert Lewis Jeff Daniels *El perro sonriente (2005) - Pastor *2 Days in the Valley (1996) - Alvin Strayer (redoblaje) Randy Quaid *Secreto en la montaña (2005) - Joe Aguirre (2ª versión) *Expreso de medianoche (1978) - Jimmy Booth Bill Paxton *Thunderbirds (2004) - Jeff Tracy *Límite vertical (2000) - Elliot Vaughn Clifton Powell *Ray (2004) - Jeff Brown *El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) - Martin Luther King Gary Cole *Una cita con tu ídolo (2004) - Henry Futch *El beso del cielo (1998) - Marty Jim Carrey *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) - Joel Barish (versión DVD) *Dumb and Dumber (1994) - Lloyd Christmas Matthew Modine *Un mono de película (2003) - Alec McCall *La pirata (1995) - William Shaw Tom Arnold *Todo por las patadas (2003) - Sr. Martin *Pistolas y pañales (1993) - Vern Newman Isaiah Washington *Barco fantasma (2002) - Greer *La venganza de las ratas (2001) - Max James Woods *Carrera al espacio (2001) - Dr. Wilhelm von Huber (redoblaje) *Dirty Pictures (2000) - Dennis Barrie Bill Murray *Háblame de sexo (2001) - Ezri Stovall *Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Él mismo Billy Crystal *La pareja del año (2001) - Lee Phillips *El gran comediante (1992) - Buddy Young Jr. Sebastian Roché *Sophie (2000) - Rebelde Clark *Merlín (1998) - Sir Gawain Hugh Laurie *Tal vez un bebé (2000) - Sam Bell *Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) - Oficial de policía (doblaje original) David Caruso *Punto muerto (2000) - Ned Stark *Jade (1995) - David Corelli Wesley Snipes *El arte de la guerra (2000) - Neil Shaw *Reinas o reyes (1995) - Noxeema Jackson Brad Pitt *El club de la pelea (1999) - Tyler Durden *¿Conoces a Joe Black? (1998) - Joe Black Vincent D'Onofrio *El piso 13 (1999) - Jason Whitney / Jerry Ashton *Pelham 1, 2, 3...secuestro en Nueva York (1998) - Sr. Blue Michael Bowen *Magnolia (1999) - Rick Spector *Jackie Brown (1997) - Mark Dargus Bruce Willis *Alguien sabe demasiado (1998) - Art Jeffries *El Chacal (1997) - El Chacal Tom Hanks *Rescatando al soldado Ryan (1998) - Cap. John H. Miller *Eso que tú haces (1996) - Sr. White Kevin Kilner *Music from Another Room (1998) - Hank *Toque al corazón (1993) - Steven Towers Tommy Lee Jones *Pequeños guerreros (1998) - Comandante Chip Hazard *El paquete (1989) - Thomas Boyette Jeremy Irons *El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) - Aramis *Gemelos tóxicos (1988) - Beverly Mantle / Elliot Mantle William Hurt *Las cosas que importan (1998) - George Gulden *Parque Gorky (1983) - Arkady Renko (primer estelar) Daniel Day-Lewis *Golpe a la vida (1997) - Danny Flynn *Las brujas de Salem (1996) - John Proctor Kevin Pollak *Verdad o consecuencias (1997) - Gordon Jacobson *Dos viejos gruñones (1993) - Jacob Goldman Jason Connery *Medianoche en San Petersburgo (1996) - Nikolai Petrov *Expreso a Beijing (1995) - Nikolai Petrov Joe Mantegna *Algo muy personal (1996) - Bucky Terranova *El padrino III (1990) - Joey Zasa Jeroen Krabbé *El rey de la colina (1993) - Sr. Kurlander *El castigador (1989) - Gianni Franco Kevin Kline *Chaplin (1992) - Douglas Fairbanks *Las violetas son azules (1986) - Henry Squires Stephen Tobolowsky *Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado (1991) - Max *Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) - Joe Weyburn Burt Reynolds *Ciudad ardiente (1972) - Mike Murphy *Amarga pesadilla (1972) - Lewis Bokeem Woodbine *El Francotirador 2 (2002) - Cole *Seres extraños (2001) - Steve Grant Otros *Green Book: Una amistad sin fronteras (2018) - Oleg (Dimitar Marinov) *Noche de juegos (2018) - Insertos / Voces adicionales *La maldición de la casa Winchester (2018) - Eric Price (Jason Clarke) *Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) - Li Mu Bai *En la mente del asesino (2015) - Agente Joe Merriwether (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) *Tomorrowland (2015) - Padre de Frank (Chris Bauer) *Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) - Stuart St. John (Dougray Scott) *Mi novia es una zombi (2014) - Maury Slocum (John C. Reilly) *Academia de vampiros (2014) - Victor Dashkov (Gabriel Byrne) *Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) - Neil (Ric Reitz), Oficiante de la capilla (Elliot Street), Supervisor en casino e Insertos *Ladrona de identidades (2013) - Skiptracer (Robert Patrick) *Un nuevo comienzo (2012) - Basili (Danny Huston) *Vida de motel (2012) - Insertos y Voces adicionales *El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) - George Stacy (Denis Leary) (trailer 1) *Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) - Sir Laurence Olivier (Kenneth Branagh) *Medianoche en París (2011) - Ernest Hemingway (Corey Stoll) / Narrador *Soy el número cuatro (2011) - (Timothy Olyphant) (trailer) *Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños (2010) - Roy Channing (Josh Brolin) *Un sueño posible (2009) - Sean Tuohy (Tim McGraw) *Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) - Clarke (Eric Bana) *Te amo, brother (2009) - Doug Evans (Thomas Lennon) *Mi falso prometido (2009) - Mono (Steve Schirripa) *Arrástrame al infierno (2009) - Insertos *Brüno (2009) - Insertos (versión de Universal) *La tortura (2008) - Agente Murphy (James Denton) (2ª versión) *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) - Voces adicionales (versión Warner) *Diversión mortal (2008) - Tryton (Kevin Gage) / Narración *Jugando sucio (2008) - Jimmy "Dodge" Connelly (George Clooney) *Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) - Tío Jack Turner (Linden Ashby) *Pathology (2008) - Jake Gallo (Michael Weston) (redoblaje) *Amenaza extraterrestre (2008) - Aaron Ritter (Carlos Bernard) *La maldición de las serpientes (2008) - Bill Longley (Brad Johnson) *Todo lo que quiero para Navidad (2007) - Ben Grant (Robert Mailhouse) *1408 (2007) - Sam Farrell (Tony Shalhoub) *Patinando a la gloria (2007) - Entrenador Roberts (Craig T. Nelson) *El juego del miedo IV (2007) - Rex (Ron Lea) *The Robber Bride (2007) - John Grismer (Shawn Doyle) *Vuelo 93 (2006) - Comandante (Patrick St. Esprit) *Avenger (2006) - Frank McBride (Timothy Hutton) *Miami Vice (2006) - James "Sonny" Crockett (Colin Farrell) *El descanso (2006) - Graham Simpkins (Jude Law) *Confetti (2006) - Antoni Clarke (Jimmy Carr) *La casa de cristal 2: Una buena madre (2006) - Raymond Goode (Joel Gretsch) *Mi abuela es un peligro 2 (2006) - Oshima (Kevin Durand) *Los Cuatro Fantásticos (2005) - Doctor (Andrew Airlie) *Un nuevo amor (2005) - Walter (Mike Epps) *Æon Flux (2005) - Trevor Goodchild (Marton Csokas) *Las locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) - Garth (John Michael Higgins) *XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) - Sgto. Cobb (John G. Connolly) *La intérprete (2005) - Agente del FBI (Robert Clohessy) / Narrador *Los hermanos Grimm (2005) - Wilhelm Grimm (Matt Damon) *La batalla de Riddick (2004) - Vaako (Karl Urban) *10.5 (2004) - Clark Williams (John Schneider) *Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos (2004) - Conde Drácula (Richard Roxburgh) *Shaun de los muertos (2004) - Pete (Peter Serafinowicz) *El castigador (2004) - Mike Toro (Eduardo Yáñez) *La barbería 2: De vuelta en el negocio (2004) - Isaac (Troy Garity) *El día después de mañana (2004) - Guardia de la biblioteca (Joey Elias) *Alma de héroes (2003) - Tom Smith (Chris Cooper) (segunda versión) *Casa de arena y niebla (2003) - Oficial Lester Burdon (Ron Eldard) *Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) - Bill (David Carradine) (redoblaje) *Dúplex (2003) - Oficial Dan (Robert Wisdom) (redoblaje) *Dogville (2003) - Ben (Zeljko Ivanek) *Historias de guerra (2003) - Ian Rhys (Jeffrey Nordling) *Veronica Guerin (2003) - John Traynor (Ciarán Hinds) *Un largo regreso a casa (2003) - Jack (Robert Urich) *Lutero (2003) - Girolamo Aleander (Jonathan Firth) *¡Que te calles! (2003) - Quentin (Gérard Depardieu) *Acosado (2003) - Richard Dent (Jonathan Biggins) *7 crímenes (2003) - Coronel Roux (Jeremy Northam) *Gauguin, diario de un genio (2003) - Maurrin (Nicholas Hope) *Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Merovingian (Lambert Wilson) *Shanghai Kid en Londres (2003) - Wu Chow (Donnie Yen) *La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) - Bill Dunbar (Dominic West) *Beethoven 5 (2003) - Freddy Kablinski (Dave Thomas) *Verano en Roma (2002) - Derek Hammond (Julian Stone) *El secreto de Charlie (2002) - Joshua Peters (Mark Wahlberg) *Los muchachos (2002) - Nick (Anthony LaPaglia) *La barbería (2002) - Ricky Nash (Michael Ealy) *Todo al descubierto (2002) - Arthur Dean (Enrico Colantoni) *El chico nuevo (2002) - Director Zaylor (Geoffrey Lewis) *Carrie (2002) - Det. John Mulchaey (David Keith) *Soldados de papel (2002) - Will (Derrick Lee) *Infestados (2002) - Bob (Jack Mulcahy) *El amor duele (2002) - Vaughn (James Black) *Invasión final (2002) - David Higgins (C. David Johnson) *Lejos del cielo (2002) - Raymond Deagan (Dennis Haysbert) *Velocidad personal (2002) - Lee (Tim Guinee) *El gurú del sexo (2002) - Vijay Rao (Emil Marwa) *Desierto de la muerte (2002) - Agente George Scanlon (Jamey Sheridan) *D-Tox (2002) - Frank Slater (Christopher Fulford) *El final del programa (2002) - Sacerdote (Ian McNeice) *Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) - Seamus (James Lancaster) *Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) - Peter Mensch (Dean McDermott) *Beethoven 4 (2001) - Reginald Sedgewick (Matt McCoy) *Construyendo la vida (2001) - Oficial Walker (Scott Bakula) *No es otra tonta película americana (2001) - Profesor Keller (Sean Smith) *Ántrax (2001) - Sgto. Craig Anderson (Cameron Daddo) *Conspiración (2001) - Eberhard Schöngarth (Peter Sullivan) *Intacto (2001) - Esposo de Sara (Alber Ponte) *Midwives (2001) - Voces diversas *Las últimas órdenes (2001) - Vince (Ray Winstone) *Terror bajo la tierra 3 (2001) - Burt Gummer (Michael Gross) *Venomous (2001) - Dr. David Henning (Treat Williams) *Una aventura de perros (2001) - Tom Lowry (Robert Hays) *Rápido y Furioso (2001) - Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesel) *Alta velocidad (2001) - Demille Bly (Robert Sean Leonard) (redoblaje) *Fantasmas de Marte (2001) - Sgto. Jericho Butler (Jason Statham) *La arena (2001) - Líder rebelde *El Majestic (2001) - Kevin Bannerman (Ron Rifkin) *El mosquetero (2001) - Febre (Tim Roth) *El regreso de Prancer (2001) - James Klock (Michael O'Keefe) *Pulgarcito (2001) - Padre (Pierre Berriau) *American Pie: La boda (2001) - Bear (Eric Allan Kramer) *Un papá para Navidad (2001) - Robert (Hannes Haenicke) *Consentida Peligrosa (2000) - Sam Deckner (Jsu Garcia) *La historia de Linda McCartney (2000) - John Lennon (Tim Piper) *En su vida: John Lennon (2000) - John Lennon (Philip McQuillan Phoenix) *Criaturas de la noche (2000) - William J. Johns (Cole Hauser) *Supernova (2000) - Nick Vanzant (James Spader) *El tigre y el dragón (2000) - Maestro Li Mu Bai (Chow Yun-Fat) *Mejor de exposición (2000) - Gerry Fleck (Eugene Levy) *Corazón de dragón: Un nuevo comienzo (2000) - Lord Osric de Crossley (Harry Van Gorkum) *Descuido de amor (2000) - Ryan Keene (Rob Morrow) *Las mil y una noches (2000) - Schahzenan (James Frain) *Muerte al acecho (2000) - Boomer (Scott Wiper) *La tormenta perfecta (2000) - Michael "Bugsy" Moran (John Hawkes) *Copiando a Mona Lisa (2000) - Barry (Joe Mazza) *El profesor chiflado 2 (2000) - Ernie Klump (Eddie Murphy) *El señor Accidente (2000) - Duxton Chevalier (David Field) *Epicentro (2000) - Nick Constantine (Gary Daniels) *El llamado (2000) - Marc St. Clair (Richard Lintern) *Vida marina (2000) - Deitmar (Shawn Macdonald) *Divinas criaturas (2000) - Tony (Iain Glen) *Un encuentro legendario (2000) - Paul McCartney (Aidan Quinn) *¡Escóndete y grita! (2000) - Jack (Judd Nelson) *El director chiflado (1999) - Afrim (Adam Alexi-Malle) *Limbo (1999) - 'Jumpin' Joe Gastineau (David Strathairn) *Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) - Jason Nesmith/Cdte. Taggart (Tim Allen) *El quinto infierno (1999) - Paul Smecker (Willem Dafoe) *Un papá genial (1999) - Hombre de entregas (Rob Schneider) *Purgatorio (1999) - Blackjack Britton (Eric Roberts) *Road Rage (1999) - Jim Carson (John Wesley Shipp) *Alicia en el país de las maravillas (1999) - Liebre (Francis Wright) *El secreto (1999) - Vincent (Nick Nolte) *Secreto nupcial (1999) - Harper Stewart (Taye Diggs) *Viaje al peligro (1999) - Charlie (Robert Wisden) *La familia Patridge (1999) - Dave Madden/Kincaid (Michael Chieffo) *Analízame (1999) - Jack (Clem Caserta) *Cleopatra (1999) - Bruto (Sean Pertwee) *Novia fugitiva (1999) - Cantinero Kevin (Larry Miller) *Té con Mussolini (1999) - Oficial alemán (Hermann Weisskopf) *Cambio de letras (1999) - Jerry Stanton (Eric Lutes) *Sueños de un asesino (1999) - Vivian Thompson (Robert Downey Jr.) *El día final (1999) - Sacerdote Principal (Udo Kier), Obrero (Lloyd Garroway) *Perro negro (1998) - Sonny (Gabriel Casseus) *El asesinato de Versace (1998) - Gianni Versace (Franco Nero) *Cambio de sentimientos (1998) - Daniel Bryan (Craig Damon) *El gran Simon (1998) - Ben Goodrich (Oliver Platt) *Agua viva (1998) - T. Ray (Trevor Goddard) *Jueves (1998) - Casey (Thomas Jane) *Control terrestre (1998) - Jack Harris (Kiefer Sutherland) *Elizabeth: La Reina virgen (1998) - Robert Dudley (Joseph Fiennes) (doblaje original) *Shakespeare apasionado (1998) - Christopher Marlowe (Rupert Everett) *Descargué a un fantasma (1998) - Fred Tomlinson (Gary Hudson) *Hitman: Asesino a sueldo (1998) - Ngok Lo Normando (Eric Tsang) *Un beso en Hollywood (1998) - Perry (Richard Ganoung) *Merlín (1998) - Duque de Cornwall (Thomas Lockyer) *Merlín (1998) - Rengal (Graham McTavish) *Trabajo sucio (1998) - Sam McKenna (Artie Lange) *Patch Adams (1998) - Rudy (Michael Jeter) *Las vacaciones del director (1998) - Fitz/Dr. V (Kevin Nealon) *Compañías peligrosas (1998) - Tim/Adrian (Chris Potter) *La casa de Angelo (1997) - Lord Vanbrugh (David Robb) *La vida es bella (1997) - Ferruccio Papini (Sergio Bini Bustric) *Dinero fácil (1997) - Teniente (Paul Gleason) *Camino sin retorno (1997) - Sergi (Ilia Volok) *Con todo el corazón (1997) - Khomanesta (August Schellenberg) *Kull el conquistador (1997) - Taligaro (Thomas Ian Griffith) *El gran escándalo (1997) - Jerry Pascoe (Chris Mulkey) *Erase una vez en China (1997) - Wong Fei-Hung (Jet Li) *Alien: La resurrección (1997) - Distephano (Raymond Cruz) *Partes privadas (1997) - Fred Norris *La proposición (1997) - Huw Williams (Richard Lynch) *Sin vía de escape (1997) - Coronel Roger McBride (Lance Henriksen) *Celos asesinos (1996) - Reportero en TV (Ron Hoon) *Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) - Grady Hoover (Christopher Gartin) (redoblaje) *Arresto a domicilio (1996) - Insertos *Algo muy personal (1996) - Voces adicionales *Día de la Independencia (1996) - Dr. Milton Isaacs (John Storey) / Stoney Jackson (Jack Moore) *Twister (1996) - Eddie (Zach Grenier) *Muchachos (1996) - Billy (Bill Sage) *Mr. Reliable (1996) - Wally Mellish (Colin Friels) *Norma Jean & Marilyn (1996) - Arthur Miller (David Dukes) *Nombre: Código Guepardo (1996) - John Baines (Richard Brooks) *La sangre que nos une (1996) - Bruno (Joe Lisi) (1ª versión) *Virus (1996) - Ken Fairchild (Brian Bosworth) *El regalo prometido (1996) - Locutor de radio (Martin Mull) *Como la fuerza del agua (1995) - Henry Lenard (Andrew Stahl) *Hackers (1995) - Eugene Belford / Plaga (Fisher Stevens) *Justo a tiempo (1995) - Brendan Grant (Peter Strauss) *El imitador (1995) - Nicoletti (Will Patton) *Nixon (1995) - Henry Kissinger (Paul Sorvino) *Mentes peligrosas (1995) - George Grandey (Courtney B. Vance) *Los puentes de Madison (1995) - Michael Johnson (Victor Slezak) *La última cena (1995) - Marcos (Jonathan Penner) *Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) - John Dashwood (James Fleet) *El poder del amor (1995) - Jamie Johnson (Brett Cullen) *Mi querido presidente (1995) - Leon Kodak (David Paymer) *Cuatro habitaciones (1995) - Chester Rush (Quentin Tarantino) (redoblaje) *Angie (1994) - Vinnie (James Gandolfini) *Lassie (1994) - Steve Turner (Jon Tenney) *Promesa rota (1994) - Conde Borodin (Oliver Tobias) *El gran salto (1994) - Moses (Bill Cobbs) (Doblaje original) *Anhelo de justicia (1994) - Smitty (D.W. Moffett) *Ricky Ricón (1994) - Lawrence Van Dough (John Larroquette) *Páginas de sangre (1994) - Thomas Grace / Inspector Fulbright (Roger Moore) *Los pequeños gigantes (1994) - Mike Hammersmith (Brian Haley) (redoblaje) *Avalancha (1994) - Duncan Snyder (David Hasselhoff) *Me and the Kid (1993) - Roy (Joe Pantoliano) *Distracción fatal (1993) - Ned Ravine (Armand Assante) *Un mundo perfecto (1993) - Bobby Lee (Bradley Whitford) *Fuego en el cielo (1993) - Travis Walton (D.B. Sweeney) *La otra vida de Cristo (1993) - Jesús (Bruce Marchiano) *Los hijos de otras mujeres (1993) - Matt Stewart (Geraint Wyn Davies) *Los Coneheads (1993) - Beldar Conehead / Donald R. DeCicco (Dan Aykroyd) *La lista de Schindler (1993) - Poldek Pfefferberg (Jonathan Sagall) *Jamaica bajo cero (1993) - Yul Brenner (Malik Joba) *Abracadabra (1993) - Dave Dennison (Charles Rocket) (doblaje original) *Una de las chicas (1993) - Louis Calder (Kevin McNulty) *Con alma y corazón (1993) - Frank Reilly (Bill Calvert) *Kick boxer IV: El Agresor (1993) - David Sloan (Sasha Mitchell) *El mundo según Wayne 2 (1993) - Frank Sharp (Frank DiLeo), Actor (Charlton Heston) *Malcolm X (1992) - Rudy (Roger Guenveur Smith) (doblaje original) *Alien 3 (1992) - Rains (Christopher John Fields) *Un horizonte lejano (1992) - Stephen Chase (Thomas Gibson) *Perfume de mujer (1992) - Manny (Gene Canfield) / Donny (Michael Santoro) *Secretos (1992) - Zack Taylor (Gary Collins) *Unlawful Entry (1992) - Michael Carr (Kurt Russell) (redoblaje) *Eternamente joven (1992) - Coronel Wilcox (David Marshall Grant) *De hombres y ratones (1992) - George Milton (Gary Sinise) *Samurai Americano (1992) - Drew Collins (David Bradley) *Extorsión sin límites (1992) - Scott Reinhardt (Tim Matheson) *Oscar (1991) - Dr. Thornton Poole (Tim Curry) (redoblaje) *Me enamoré de un maniquí 2 (1991) - Conde Spretzle (Terry Kiser) *El silencio de los inocentes (1991) - Jame 'Buffalo Bill' Gumb (Ted Levine) *Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) - Todd Voight (Xander Berkeley) / Voces diversas *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) - Doc (Yaphet Kotto) *Una cascada de líos (1991) - Chris Thorne (Chevy Chase) *Quigley Down Under (1990) - Matthew Quigley (Tom Selleck) *Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) - Splinter (Kevin Clash) *Demasiado joven para morir (1990) - Juez Harper (Tom Everett) *El señor de las moscas (1990) - Oficial de Marina (Bob Peck) (1990) (redoblaje) *Los nuevos cineastas (1989) - Jonathan Tristan-Bennet (Dan Schneider) *Drugstore Cowboy (1989) - Bob (Matt Dillon) *Las ligas mayores (1989) - Jake Taylor (Tom Berenger) *Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) - Jack Hardemeyer (Kurt Fuller) (redoblaje) *She's Out Of Control (1989) - Doug Simpson (Tony Danza) *Cementerio de mascotas (1989) - Louis Creed (Dale Midkiff) *Mira quién habla (1989) - Albert (George Segal) *Kill Me Again (1989) - Jack Andrews (Val Kilmer) *Atracción diabólica (1988) - Allan Mann (Jason Beghe) *El saxofonista (1988) - Charlie 'Bird' Parker (Forest Whitaker) *Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) - Mike Norris (Chris Sarandon) (redoblaje) *El engaño (1989) - Bailey (Norbert Weisser) *True Blood (1989) - Billy "Spider" Masters (Billy Drago) *Prohibida obsesión (1989) - Terry (Michael Rooker) *Vibes (1988) - Harrison Steele (Julian Sands) *Traición al amanecer (1988) - Greg Lindroff (Arliss Howard) (doblaje original) *Estaré en casa para Navidad (1988) - Joseph Bundy (Hal Holbrook) *Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva (1988) - Nick (Kevin Spirtas) *Mystic Pizza (1988) - Tim Travers (William R. Moses) (doblaje mexicano) *18 otra vez (1988) - Arnie Watson (Tony Roberts) *Rambo 3 (1988) - Hombre afgano (Joseph Shiloach) *Sobreviven (1988) - John Nada (Roddy Piper) *Puerta al infierno (1987) - Frank (Sean Chapman) / Frank el monstruo (Oliver Smith) (Primera versión) *El regreso a la preparatoria del horror (1987) - Josh Forbes (Scott Jacoby) *Evil Dead II (1987) - Ed Getley (Richard Domeier) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño (1987) - Dr. Neil Gordon (Craig Wasson) *Cocodrilo Dundee (1986) - Wendell Wainwright (Gwyllum Evans) / Voces adicionales *Cuenta conmigo (1986) - Billy Tessio (Casey Siemaszko) *Hogar, dulce hogar (1986) - Max Beissart (Alexander Godunov) *Águilas de acero 2 (1986) - Matt Cooper (Mark Humphrey) *Fanny (1986) - Jean-Claude (Raymond Legault) *La vampiresa (1986) - A.J. (Robert Rusler) *La ouija asesina (1986) - Brandon Sinclair (Stephen Nichols) *Ojo de tigre (1986) - Buck Matthews (Gary Busey) *Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive (1986) - Comisario Mike Garris (David Kagen) *Los Goonies (1985) - Sr. Perkins (Curtis Hanson) (doblaje original) *La venganza del ninja negro (1985) - Akira Saito (Shô Kosugi) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) - Ken Walsh (Clu Gulager) *Greystoke: La leyenda de Tarzán (1984) - Tarzán (Christopher Lambert) (redoblaje) *Los cazafantasmas (1984) - Administrador del hotel (Michael Ensign) (doblaje original TV y redoblaje DVD) / otros (doblaje original TV) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) - Dr. King (Charles Fleischer) / Estudiante (Don Hannah) *Krull (1983) - Rhun (Robbie Coltrane) *La fuerza del cariño (1983) - Dr. Ratcher (Buddy Gilbert) *007: Nunca digas nunca jamás (1983) - Elliot (Ronald Pickup) *Tootsie (1982) - Ron Carlisle (Dabney Coleman) *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) - Dr. René Emile Belloq (Paul Freeman) (doblaje original) *Mad Max 2 (1981) - El Humungus (Kjell Nilsson) (redoblaje BD) *Viernes 13 (1980) - Voz en radio *Vestida para matar (1980) - Dr. Levy (David Margulies) *Apocalypse Now (1979) - Capitán Benjamin L. Willard (Martin Sheen)(doblaje original/redoblaje) *La vida pública de Jesús (1979) - Jesús (Brian Deacon) *El juego de la muerte (1978) - Carl Miller (Robert Wall) *Los usurpadores de cuerpos (1978) - Matthew Bennell (Donald Sutherland) *Regreso a casa (1978) - Luke Martin (Jon Voight) *El imperio de las hormigas (1977) - Joe Morrison (John David Carson) *Poder que mata (1976) - Presentador de Noticiero de UBS y El show de Howard Beale *Terremoto (1974) - Sal Amici (Gabriel Dell) (redoblaje) *La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 (1974) - Inspector Daniels (Julius Harris) *Frenesí (1972) - Richard Ian Blaney (Jon Finch) *Dos mulas para la Hermana Sara (1970) - Coronel Beltran (Manuel Fábregas) *El hombre perdido (1969) - Jason Higgs (Sidney Poitier) *Khartoum (1966) - Coronel J.D.H. Stewart (Richard Johnson) *Río Bravo (1959) - Nathan Burdette (John Russell) (Redoblaje) *Imitación de la vida (1959) - Steve Archer (John Gavin) *The Horror of Dracula (1958) - Arthur Holmwood (Michael Gough) (redoblaje) *Un cuento de navidad (1951) - Ebenezer Scrooge (Alastair Sim) *El padre de la novia (1950) - Sr. Tringle (Melville Cooper) *Juntos hasta la muerte (1949) - Wes McQueen (Joel McCrea) *Sabotaje (1942) - Barry (Robert Cummings) *Cumbres de pasión (1942) - Drake McHugh (Ronald Reagan) *Altas sierras (1941) - Red (Arthur Kennedy) *Orgullo y prejuicio (1940) - Sr. Darcy (Laurence Olivier) Películas animadas Conrad Vernon *Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor (2013) - Mason *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos (2012) - Mason *Madagascar 2 (2008) - Mason *Madagascar (2005) - Mason Kevin Kline *El Jorobado de Notre Dame (1996) - Febo *El Jorobado de Notre Dame 2 (2002) - Febo Nehemiah Persoff *Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan (1998) - Papa Ratonovich *Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche (1999) - Papa Ratonovich Jeff Bennett *La tierra antes del tiempo IV: Viaje a través de las brumas (1996) - Ichy *La tierra antes del tiempo II: Aventura en el Gran Valle (1994) - Ozzy Otros *Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo (2018) - Peter Parker / Spider-Man Noir (Nicolas Cage) *Los Pitufos en la aldea perdida (2017) - Caldero *My Last Day (2011) - Jesús *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes (2010) - Grimble (Hugo Weaving) *El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) - Mole (James Hamilton) *Superman/Batman: Enemigos Públicos (2009) - (Corey Burton) Capitán Maravilla *Monstruos vs. Aliens (2009) - Dr. Cockroach (Hugh Laurie) (trailer) *El Expreso Polar (2004) - Conductor (Tom Hanks) *Balto III: Aprendiendo a volar (2004) - Duke (Keith Carradine) *Shrek 2 (2004) - Gerónimo, el recepcionista (Gillaume Atentos) *Caillou celebra la Navidad (2003) - Papá de Caillou (Pat Fry) *Bionicle: La máscara de la luz (2003) - Toa Tahu *Ben-Hur, la película animada (2003) - Messala (Duncan Fraser) *¡Oye Arnold! La película (2002) - Helga G. Pataki (como Voz Ronca) *El león de Oz (2000) - León (Jason Priestley) *Titan A.E. (2000) - Sam Tucker (Ron Perlman) *Beavis & Butt-Head a través de América (1996) - Director McVicker (Mike Judge) / Agente de seguridad nacional *Pocahontas 2: Viaje a un nuevo mundo (1998) - John Smith (Donal Gibson) *Jack y Jill en Villajuguete (1997) - Tom Piper (Raphael Sbarge) *Ben Hur: Una carrera hacia la gloria (1992) - Messala *Todos los perros van al cielo (1989) - Harold (redoblaje) *Santa Claus llega a la ciudad (1970) - Grimsby / Dingle Kringle *El niño del tambor (1968) - Padre de Aaron / Melchor (Paul Frees) *Rudolph, el pequeño reno (1964) - Rayo (Paul Kligman) *Héroes de la Fe **San Patricio ("Historia de San Patricio") **Sacerdote ("Historia de Bernardette") * Rio 2 - Voces Diversas Series de TV Dan Cortese *Las travesuras de mi hermana - Vic Meladeo *Papás inesperados- Jimmy Cox *El closet de Verónica - Perry Rollins Dylan McDermott *Stalker - Detective Jack Larsen *Hostages - Duncan Carlisle *Vidas encubiertas - Tnte. Carter Shaw John Wesley Shipp *Flash - Jay Garrick / Flash (Tierra-3) *Flash - Henry Allen *Flash - Barry Allen/Flash Nathan Fillion *Lost - Kevin Callis (Temp. 3, ep. 55) *Firefly - Capitán Malcolm Mal Reynolds *Pasadena - Rev. Glenn Collins Alec Baldwin * El taller de Julie - Él mismo * Cortes y puntadas - Dr. Barrett Moore Hugh Laurie *Chance - Eldon Chance *Doctor House - Dr. Gregory House Jeffrey Nordling *Caso cerrado - Minard *Cortes y puntadas - Roger Joel Gretsch *Invasión extraterrestre - Padre Jack Landry *Los 4400 - Tom Baldwin Lochlyn Munro *Smallville (ep. "Sneeze" Temp. 6, 2006) - Orlando Block *Hechiceras - Jack Sheridan Mathew St. Patrick *Reunion - Detective Kenneth Marjorino *Six Feet Under - Keith Charles [[John Corbett|'John Corbett']] * NCIS: Los Ángeles - Roy Raines * Los años maravillosos - Louis (Temp. 1 ep. 4) Otros *Titans (2018) - Clifford Steele / Robotman *The Gifted (2017-presnete) - Dr. Roderick Campbell (Garret Dillahunt) *Stranger Things (2016-presente) - Dr. Brenner (Matthew Modine) *Leyendas del mañana (2016-presente) - Insertos *Extant (2015-presente) - JD Richter (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) *Flash (2014) - Insertos *Infieles (2002-2013) - Joey Grecco *Vegas (2012-2013) - Sheriff Ralph Lamb (Dennis Quaid) *Revolución (42 episodios, 2012-2014) - Capitán Tom Neville (Giancarlo Esposito) *Alcatraz (13 episodios, 2012) - Narrador / Emerson Hauser (Sam Neill) *Glee: buscando la fama (2009-2015) - Burt Hummel (Mike O'Malley) *Cuello blanco (2009-presente) - Narración *Chuck: Espia por Accidente (2007-2012) - John Casey (Adam Baldwin) *Psíquico (95 episodios, 2006) - Henry Spencer (Corbin Bernsen) *CSI: En la escena del crimen (273 episodios, 2000) - Nick Stokes (George Eads) *Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida(45 episodios, 1999) - Furio (Tom Wyner) *Las aventuras de Merlín (13 episodios, 2011) - Lord Agravaine (Nathaniel Parker) *Cuello blanco (2009-2010) - Garrett Fowler (Noah Emmerich) *En terapia (2008-2010) - Dr. Paul (Gabriel Byrne) *Walker, Texas Ranger - Voces adicionales *A todo ritmo (2010) - Sensei Ira (Fred Stoller) *Miami: Entre la vida y la muerte (13 episodios, 2010) - Narrador *La bestia (2009) - Conrad (Kevin J. O'Connor) *La ley y el orden: Reino Unido (2 episodios, 2009) - Luke Slade (Iain Glen) / Philip Woodleigh (Denis Lawson) *Cortes y puntadas **Ram Peters (John Schneider) (6 episodios, 2007-2009) **Jim O'Hara (Rick Kelly) (2 eps. 2003) *Infieles (2002-2008) - Joey Greco *Saint-Tropez (51 episodios, 1996-2008) - Alain (Stéphane Slima) *Esposas desesperadas (18 episodios, 2006-2007) - Ian Hainsworth (Dougray Scott) *Los Tres Chiflados (redoblaje) - Moe (Moe Howard) *O.C. Vidas ajenas (92 episodios, 2003-2007) - Sandy Cohen (Peter Gallagher) *One Tree Hill: Hermanos rebeldes (56 episodios, 2003-2007) - Keith Scott (Craig Sheffer) *Kyle XY (11 episodios, 2006-2007) - Brian Taylor (Martin Cummins) *Eureka (2006) - Warren King *Everwood (89 episodios, 2002-2006) - Dr. Andy Brown (Treat Williams) *Veronica Mars (2004-2005) - Abel Koontz (Christian Clemenson) *Los expedientes secretos X - Arthur Dales (joven) (Temp. 5) y voces diversas *Hechiceras **Drake (Billy Zane) (3 episodios, 2005) **Roger (Matthew Ashford) (Temp. 1 ep. 1) (1998) **Stefan / Javna (Michael Philip) (Temp. 1 ep. 2) (1998) **Whitaker Berman (Matt Schulze) (Temp. 1 ep. 5) (1998) **Matthew Tate (Billy Wirth) (Temp. 1 ep. 9) (1998) **Clay (Victor Browne) (Temp. 1 ep. 11) (1998) **Malcolm (Paul Kersey) (Temp. 2 ep. 25) (1999) **Stan Provazolli (John Thaddeus) (Temp. 4 ep. 77) (2002) **Rick Lang (Costas Mandylor) (Temp. 4 ep. 83) (2002) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Octopiña *Hechiceras (1999) - Clay (Victor Browne) (Temp. 1 ep. 11) *Alias (2005) - Ivan Curtis (David Marshall Grant) (dos eps.) *Lindas propiedades (13 episodios, 2005) - Dr. Charlie Thorpe (Stephen Dunham) *Smallville (ep. "Legacy", 3ª temp.) - Dr. Virgil Swann (Christopher Reeve) *La casa de la locura (2004) - Avocado *Mutante X (26 episodios, 2001-2004) - Mason Eckhart (Tom McCamus) *Temblores (2003) - Voces adicionales *Odisea (19 episodios, 2002-2003) - Chuck Taggart (Peter Weller) *Entrenando a papá (2001-2002) - Matt Stewart (Bob Saget) *La mente del hombre casado (20 episodios, 2001-2002) - Micky Barnes (Mike Binder) *Once and Again (63 episodios, 1999-2002) - Rick Sammler (Bill Campbell) *El mundo perdido (64 episodios, 1999-2002) - Lord John Roxton (William Snow) *Walker, Texas Ranger (1999) - Donovan Riggs (Gary Busey) *Star Trek: Voyager (2 episodios) - Q (John De Lancie) *BeastMaster (64 episodios, 1999-2002) - Dar (Daniel Goddard) *La peor bruja (1999-2001) - Sam Esperanza (Stephen Spreekmeester) *Aprendiendo a vivir (118 episodios, 1993-2000) - Alan Matthews (William Russ) *L.A. Heat (48 episodios, 1999) - Mc Donald (Wolf Larson) *Sunset Beach (143 episodios, 1997-1999) - Ben Evans (Clive Robertson) *Poltergeist: El legado (37 episodios, 1996-1999) - Derek Rayne (Derek de Lint) *Medias de Seda (10 episodios, 1996-1999) - Det. Sgto. Tom Ryan (Chris Potter) *Mejorando la casa (últimos episodios, 1991-1999) - Al Borland (Richard Karn) *Pecados de la ciudad (24 episodios, 1998) - Vince Karol *El mundo secreto de Alex Mack (71 episodios, 1994-1998) - George Mack *Las alas de Nantucket (172 episodios, 1990-1997) - Joe Montgomery Hackett (Tim Daly) *El centinela (primeros episodios, 1996) - Detective Jim Ellison (Richard Burgi) *Flipper (1995) - Tyrell Parsons (William R. Moses) *La niñera (1995) - Profesor Noel Babcock (Michael McKean) *El mundo de Beakman (1992-1997) - Lester la rata (Mark Ritts) *Se hará justicia (107 episodios, 1986-1992) - Victor Sifuentes (Jimmy Smits) *Dudas razonables (43 episodios, 1991-1993) - Det. Dicky Cobb (Mark Harmon) *La guerra de los mundos (43 episodios, 1988-1990) - Dr. Harrison Blackwood (Jared Martin) *Misión imposible (35 episodios, 1988-1990) - Max Harte (Antony Hamilton) *Mis dos papás (27 episodios, 1987-1990) - Joey Harris (Greg Evigan) *Wolf el Sagaz (1989) - Tony Wolf (Jack Scalia) *Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (1987-1994) - Q (John de Lancie) *Capitán Power y los soldados del futuro (1987-1988) - Capitán Jonathan Power (Tim Dunigan) *Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias *Academia de modelos - M. Lavel (Jean Dell) *Los inventores - Jack Maloney (ep. "Edison, el mago de la Luz") / George Friedrich Handel (ep. "La última oportunidad de Handel") Miniseries *Fuego en el cielo (2013) - Dr. Michael Ranger (Matthew Modine) *La captura del asesino de Río Verde (2008) - Dave Reichert (Tom Cavanagh) *Revelaciones (2005) - Dr. Richard Massey (Bill Pullman) *Espartaco (2004) - Espartaco (Goran Visnjic) *Julio César (2002) - Julio César (Jeremy Sisto) *Fidel (2002) - Che Guevara (Gael García Bernal) *Napoleón (2002) - General de Napoleón Bonaparte *La reliquia del futuro (2002) - Yehoshua (Manou Lubowski) *Cruzados (2001) - Peter (Alessandro Gassman) *El viaje del unicornio (2001) - Prof. Alan Aisling (Beau Bridges) *Refugio (2001) - Johan Ritter (Sebastian Roché) *Las mil y una noches (2000) - Sultán Shahryar (Dougray Scott) *Los viajes de Gulliver (1996) - Lemuel Gulliver (Ted Danson) Anime Yasuhiro Takato *Sailor Moon - Artemis *Sailor Moon R - Artemis *Sailor Moon S - Artemis *Sailor Moon SuperS - Artemis *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Artemis Otros *Sailor Moon - Yusuke Amade (ep. 6) *Dragon Ball - Anunciador de los torneos / General Blue / General Black (2ª voz) / Primer policía que iba a arrestar a Lunch / Padre de Suno *Dragon Ball Z - Garlick Jr., Raditz (ep. 104) / Anunciador de los torneos / Reportero en el Torneo de Cell *Dragon Ball GT - Anunciador de los torneos (ep. 41) / General Blue / Anunciador del torneo de las artes marciales (ep. 64) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Misty de Lagarto / Guilty (un ep.) / Patriarca Arles (un ep. Lado bueno), Ptolemy de Sagita e Isaac de Kraken *Slam Dunk - Akira Sendo (1ª voz) *Dr. Slump 2 - General Blue *Pokémon - Profesor Birch / Padre de Temacu / Norman (Temp. 7) / Roger *Supercampeones: Road to 2002 - Freddy Marshall *Blue Seed - Murakumo Yagami *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Mago Oscuro / Sid / Jean-Claude Magnum *Tekkaman: El caballero galáctico - Andro / Emperador *Monkey Typhoon - Jou *Shaman King - Bason *Inuyasha - Hoshiyomi *Zatch Bell - Mantis Religiosa Joe *Naruto - Kaiza *Soul Hunter - Weng Song *Kirby - Servicio al cliente *Rave Master - Griffon Katou *Cyborg 009 - Cyborg 0010 *Samurai Gun, la serie - Insertos Películas de anime Yasuhiro Takato *Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños (1995) - Artemis *Sailor Moon S: El amor de la princesa Kaguya (1994) - Artemis *Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la rosa (1993) - Artemis Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario (2014) - Ptolemy de Sagita *Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan (1998) - Garlick Jr. *Dragon Ball : El camino hacia el poder - General Blue *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer (1996) - Astaroth de Querubines *Samurai X: La película - Shigure *Dr. Slump: La gran carrera alrededor del mundo (1983) - Cronista de carreras *My Last Day - Jesús *El héroe legendario - Selinnae *Un castillo en el cielo - Muska (1998 trailer) Series animadas Tim Curry *Voltron: La tercera dimensión (1998-2000) - Lotor *La leyenda del Príncipe Valiente (1992-1993) - Sir Gawain Otros *Manny a la obra (2006-presente) - Rusty (Fred Stoller) *Caillou (1998-Presente) - Padre de Caillou (Pat Fry) *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones (2011) - Qui-Gon Jinn (Liam Neeson) *Los pingüinos de Madagascar (2009-2011) - Mason (Conrad Vernon) *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (2010-2011) - Thor (David Boat) *Padre de familia (2010) - Dr. Gregory House (Hugh Laurie) (un ep.) *La tierra antes del tiempo (2007-2008) - Doc (Jeff Bennett) *Star Wars: Guerras Clonicas (2005) - Qui-Gon Jinn (Fred Tatasciore) *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio (2005) - Jet Fusion (ep. "Mi gran boda espía") (Christian Slater) *Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios (2004) - Príncipe azul imaginario (2004) *Action Man (2000-2001) - Desmond "Grinder" Sinclair (2000-2001) (Michael Dobson) *Spawn (1997-1999) - Jason Wynn (John Rafter Lee) *Momias aquí (1997) - Ja-Kal (Dale Wilson) *Beavis & Butt-Head (1993-1997) - Director McVicker (Mike Judge) *Capitán Simio y los Monos Galácticos (1996) - Capitán Simio/Charlie (Jerry Doyle) *Flash Gordon (1996) - Príncipe Barin *Gárgolas (1995-1996) - Griff (Neil Dickson) *X-Men (1992-1996) - Omega Red (Len Doncheff) / Bishop (1ª voz) (Philip Akin) *BattleTech (1995) - Adam *Los Cuatro Fantásticos (1995) - Thor (John Rhys-Davies) *Looney Tunes (4ª etapa, 1992-2008) - Voces adicionales *Los locos Addams (1992-1994) - Homero Addams (John Astin) *Conan el bárbaro (1992-1993) - Conan (Michael Donovan) *Ren y Stimpy "sólo para adultos" (1991) - Sr. Caballo *El joven Robin Hood (1991-1992) - Alan (Michael O'Reilly) *La más grande aventura: Historias de la Biblia (1990) - Jesús (Joe Spano) *Capitán Power y los soldados del futuro (1987-1988) - Capitán Jonathan Power (Timothy Dunigan) *She-Ra: La princesa del poder (1985) - Ciervo (debut en el doblaje) *Kidd Video (1984) - Whiz (Robbie Rist) *Superman (1941-1943) - Superman/Clark Kent (Bud Collyer) *Los Simpson **Cecilio Patiño (David Hyde Pierce) (episodio "Brother from Another Series" **Mickey Rooney (episodio "Radioactive Man" **Johnny Carson (episodio "Krusty Gets Kancelled") **Lionel Hutz (Phil Hartman) (episodio "The Day the Violence Died") **Troy McClure (Phil Hartman) (episodio "Lisa the Vegetarian") **Tony el Gordo (Joe Mantegna) (episodio "The Twisted World of Marge Simpson") **Dr. Nick Riviera (Hank Azaria) (episodio "22 Short Films About Springfield") **Jay Leno (episodio "The Last Temptation of Krust") **Michael Buffer (episodio "The Homer They Fall") **Falso Atkins (episodio "Lisa Gets an "A" ) **Mike Scioscia (episodio "Homer at the Bat") **Profesor Frink (Hank Azaria) (episodio "Bye Bye Nerdie") *Protagonistas de la historia Rey Carlos (ep. "Juana de Arco") *South Park (1998-1999) - Cazador de cocodrilos / Voces adicionales (Temps. 1 - 2, doblaje mexicano) Telenovelas brasileñas Eriberto Leão *Dos caras (2007) - Italo *Amazonia (2007) - Genesco *Niña moza (2006) - Dimas/Rafael *La mestiza (2004) - Tomé Antônio Fagundes *Dos hermanos (2017) - Halim *Viejo río (2016) - Afránio *Alemão - Los dos lados de la operación (2016) - Delegado Valladares Anderson Müller *Amazonia (2007) - Osmarino *América (2005) - Ariovaldo Otros *Mujeres ambiciosas (2015) - Homero (Tuca Andrada) *La fiesta (2014) - Mayor Fred (Deto Montenegro) *Flor del Caribe (2013) - Comandante Mantovani (Licurgo Spinola) *Páginas de la vida (2006-2007) - Diogo (Marcos Paulo) *El profeta (2006-2007) - Moreira (Jandir Ferrari) *El color del pecado (2004) - Roberval (Rodrigo Hilbert) *La esclava Isaura (2004) - Conde Joao Alberto (Carlo Briani) *El beso del vampiro (2002) - Ezequiel (Celso Frateschi) *Uga Uga (2000) - Bernardo Baldochi (Humberto Martins) *El clon (2001) - Zein (Luciano Szafir) *Terra Nostra (1999) - Renato (Raymundo de Souza) *Mujeres de arena (1993) - Tavinho (Luciano Vianna) Videojuegos James C. Burns *Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 (2018) - Frank Woods *Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified (2012) - Frank Woods *Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 (2012) - Frank Woods Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados (2015) - Isaac de Kraken *Lego: El Señor de los Anillos (2012) - Boromir (Sean Bean) *Harry Potter for Kinect (2012) - Sirius Black *Mass Effect (2007) - Kaidan Alenko (Raphael Sbarge) *Perfect Dark Zero (2005) - Jack Dark (John Guerrasio) Documentales *La historia de Pixar (2007) - Bob Iger *Super engórdame (2004) - John Robbins / Near Bernand *Dentro de los expedientes X (1998) - Chris Carter *Eyewitness (1994) - Narrador *Testigo en video - Voces diversas Telefilms *Magdalena: De la vergüenza a la libertad (2007) - Jesús (Brian Deacon) *Yo era una rata (2001) - Julian (Karl Pruner) *Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) - Myron Yoder (Rick Rossovich) *Madre Teresa: En nombre de los pobres (1997) - Harry Harper (William Katt) *John y Yoko: Una historia de amor (1985) - Ringo Starr (Phillip Walsh) Comerciales *"Shampoo anti caspa Elvive de L'Oreal" (2007) - George Eads *Volaris - Dr. House Dirección de doblaje Series de TV *The Bold Type (2017-presente) *The Good Fight (2017-presente) *White Gold (2017) *Revolución (2012-2014) *Cuello blanco (2009-presente) *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (2009-2010) *Doctor House (2004-2012) *Miami: Entre la vida y la muerte (2010) *El psíquico (2006-2009) *Vidas encubiertas (2009) *Reyes (2009) *Ladrones (2006) Telenovelas y series brasileñas *Segundo sol (2018) *La trampa (2017-2018) *Aguanta corazón (2016) *Mujeres ambiciosas (2015) *¿Final feliz? (2015) *Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida (2015) *La fiesta (2014) *Preciosa Perla (2014) *Lado a lado (2012-2013) Películas *Reescribiendo (2014) *Mi novia es una zombi (2014) *Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) *12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) *Cloud Atlas (2012) *Curvas de la vida (2012) *Step Up: Revolution (2012) *Prometeo (2012) *Un zoológico en casa (2011) *Contagio (2011) *Medianoche en París (2011) *The Music Never Stopped (2011) *El rito (2011) *El discurso del rey (2010) *Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompensas (2010) *MacGruber (2010) *Atracción peligrosa (2010) *La última estación (2009) *A Single Man (2009) *Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) *El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) *La caja (2009) *La decisión más difícil (2009) *Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) *Rescate del metro 123 (2009) *El mejor lugar del mundo (2009) *Arrástrame al infierno (2009) *Milk (2008) *Un par nada ejemplar (2008) *Tiro decisivo: La liga juvenil (2008) *Diversión mortal (2008) *Todo sobre las mujeres (2008) *Sex and the City: La película (2008) *Viaje fantasma (2008) *The Great Debaters (2007) *Bourne: El ultimátum (2007) *1408 (2007) *Ligeramente embarazada (2006) *La reina (2006) (2ª versión) *Amor y muerte (2006) *Miss Potter (2006) (doblaje original) *El culto siniestro (2006) *La dalia negra (2006) *Voces del más allá (2006) *Un nuevo amor (2006) *Al límite (2006) *Escuela para idiotas (2006) *El vengador (2006) *Perdido tras las rejas (2006) *Secreto en la montaña (2005) *Virgen a los 40 (2005) *La llave maestra (2005) *Vecinos y amigos, la reunión: Juntos otra vez (2005) *El juego de sus vidas (2005) *Serenity (2005) *El amo del viento (2005) *Los hermanos Grimm (2005) *Los secretos de la pasión (2005) *Buscando comedia en el mundo musulmán (2005) *El Luchador (2004) *Citas extremas (2004) *La barbería 2: De vuelta en el negocio (2004) *The Summer of my Love (2004) *Dentro de mi, estoy bailando (2004) *Mi novia Polly (2004) *Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos (2004) *Un mono de película (2003) *Capitán de mar y guerra: La costa más lejana del mundo (2003) *Casa de arena y niebla (2003) *La hija de mi jefe (2003) *Mermaides (2003) *Muerte a la media noche (2002) *La barbería (2002) *La casa de cristal (2001) *La momia regresa (2001) *Xuxa y los duendes (2001) *Gladiador (2000) *El tigre y el dragón (2000) *Malèna (2000) *La momia (1999) *El huracán (1999) *Mercury Rising (1998) *Kissing a Fool (1998) *Hitman: Asesino a sueldo (1998) *Cuatro días en Septiembre (1997) *La Roca (1996) *La luz del día (1996) *Corazón de dragón (1996) *Twister (1996) *Mr Holland's Opus (1995) *Círculo de amigas (1995) *Fuga de Absolom (1994) *Un par de tontos ladrones (1994) *Sin miedo a la vida (1993) *El gran asalto (1993) *Malcolm X (1992) *De hombres y ratones (1992) *Tomates verdes fritos (1991) *18 otra vez (1988) *Gemelos tóxicos (1988) *Dead Man's Folly (1986) *Leyenda (1985) *Fama (1980) *El magnate griego (1978) *Terremoto (1974) *El hombre perdido (1969) *Charlie burbujas (1967) *Sombras del mal (1958) *Camino a utopía (1946) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *C2 Media *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *IDF *Intersound *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *Roman Sound *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Telespeciales, S.A. Premios Premios Bravo Otros Teatro Carrera profesional * Colegio de Literatura Dramática y Teatro, en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras de la U.N.A.M. 1980-1985. Cursos y talleres de teatro *''Actuación'', C.A.D.A.C. Taller impartido por el Maestro Héctor Azar. Duración: 6 meses. *''Dirección'', C.A.D.A.C. Duración: 6 meses. *''Actuación'', por Ignacio Retes. Duración: 2 meses. *''Pantomima'', por Juan Jacobo Hernández, U.A.M. Duración: 3 meses. *''Actuación'', Taller de la escuela de Literatura Dramática y Teatro, impartido por Julio Castillo. Duración: 6 meses. *''Actuación'', impartido por Adriana Roel. Duración: 3 meses. *''Taller de Actuación Teatro Arena'', dirigido por José Enrique Gorlero y Martín Acosta. Duración: 6 meses. *''Actuación'', cursillo para actores y directores impartido por Eugenio Barba. Duración: 10 días. Cursos y talleres de danza contemporánea *Escuela del Ballet Nacional de México, 1975-1977. *''Biomecánica'', por Hugo Romero. Duración: 6 meses. *''Danza contemporánea'' y Expresión corporal en el Taller Coreográfico de la U.N.A.M. Duración: 3 meses. *''Danza contemporánea'', técnicas Limón, Graham, Falco y Cuninham en el Centro de Experimentación e Investigación de las Bellas Artes (C.E.I.B.A.), en Villahermosa, Tabasco. Impartido por Hugo Romero y profesores del Taller Coreográfico de la Facultad de Danza de la Universidad de Xalapa, Veracruz. Duración: 15 meses. Experiencia laboral en danza contemporánea *''Bailarín'' (integrante del Cuerpo de Baile) del Ballet Nacional de México, dirigido por Guillermina Bravo. 1977-1978. Experiencia laboral en teatro *''"La señora en su balcón"'' de Elena Garro, en el papel de Andrés y El Profesor García, 1978. *''"La pesadilla"'' de Emilio Carballido, interpretando a "Un Hombre", 1978. *''"Nosotros somos Dios"'' de Wilberto Cantón en el papel de Don Justo, 1979. *''"La boda"'' de Bertolt Brecht, interpretando a "El Novio", 1979. *''"El juicio final"'' de José de Jesús Martínez, en el papel de "Hombre", 1979. *''"El soliloquio del tiempo"'' de Maruxa Vilalta, interpretando a "El Tiempo", 1979. *''"La vida es sueño"'' de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, en el papel de Segismundo, con placa alusiva a 100 representaciones. Obra que participó en las Jornadas Calderonianas de la U.N.A.M. y recorrió en una gira de 2 meses, 18 estados de la República Mexicana, 1980. *''"Los invasores"'' de Egon Wolf, en el papel de Meyer, 1981. *''"El principito"'' de Sant Exupery, interpretando a "El Aviador", 1981. *''"Pastorela tradicional"'' de Virma González, en el papel de Bato, 1981. *Espectáculo Dancístico-Teatral "Así habló Zaratustra", de Friedrich Nietzsche, 1982. *''"El Burgués Gentilhombre''" de Moliere, interpretando a El Burgués Gentilhombre, 1982. *''"La excepeción y la regla"'' de Bertolt Brecht, en el papel de "El Comerciante", 1982. *Dirección del Taller de experimentación escénica en La Casa de la Cultura del Periodista en México D.F., 1983. *Espectáculo Dancístico-Teatral "Muerte sin fin" de José Gorostiza, en el papel de "El Poeta", 1983. *Asesor del Director de Cultura Alejandro Recamier, en la Dirección de Cultura de la S.E.C.U.R., en Villahermosa, Tabasco, 1983. *Profesor de teatro y danza contemporánea en el Centro de Experimentación e Investigación de las Bellas Artes, en Villahermosa, Tabasco, 1983-1984. *''"Esquemas para una oda tropical", basado en poemas de Carlos Pellicer, actuando y bailando en los papeles de "Iguana" y "San Sebastián". Teatro Esperanza Iris en Villahermosa, Tabasco, 1983. *"¿Cómo te quedó el ojo Lucifer?"'' de Norma Román Calvo, en los papeles de Bras y Miguel, 1983. *Espectáculo Dancístico-Teatral "In Memoriam", sobre poemas de Carlos Pellicer, como actor y bailarín, 1984. *''"La Orestiada"'' de Esquilo, en los papeles de Orestes, "Mensajero" y "Coro". 1984-1985. *''"La loca de Chaillot"'' de Jean Ggiroudoux, interpretando a "El Buhonero", 1985. Con la Compañía Nacional de Teatro. *''"El Juglaron"'' de León Felipe, como Simplicio, "El Caballero" y "Duende". 1986. *''"Jesucristo Gómez"'' de Vicente Leñero, en el papel de Ventura. 1987. *''"Padre Nuestro.. ¿Estás en el cielo?"'' de Héctor Aguilar Veloz, interpretando a Pablo. 1987. *''"Si la vida es sueño", basada en el Auto Sacramental y en la comedia de Calderón de la Barca, en el papel de Segismundo. 1988. *"Historias de encuentros (secretos) y desencuentros"'' de Martín Acosta, basada en textos de Jaime Sabines, interpretando a "El Poeta". 1989. *''"Palabras y plumas"'' de Tirso de Molina, en el papel del Rey de Nápoles, 1990-1992. *''"Edipo en Colono"'' de Sófocles, interpretando a "El Mensajero" y Corifeo, 2000. *Divertimento Monologado "Sansón sin Dalila", Teatro-Danza para niños. Chichen-Itzá, Yucatán. 2001. *''"El alcalde de Zalamea"'' de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, en el papel del Rey Felipe IV, 2003. Directores teatrales con los que ha trabajado *Filiberto Aguayo Chuck *Juan Carlos Ramos *Hugo Galarza *Hugo Romero *Virma González *Óscar Narváez *José Luis Ibáñez *Ignacio Retes *Julio Castillo *José Caballero *Rafael López Miarnau *Martha Luna *José Enrique Gorlero *José Solé *Martín Acosta *Juan Morán Reconocimientos *''Nominado como Primer Actor'' en el papel de “Segismundo” en la obra "La vida es sueño" de Pedro Calderón de la Barca, en el VI Festival Internacional de Drama del Siglo de Oro Español, en El Paso, Texas, EUA. (Marzo de 1980). *''Diploma'' por la participación en las obras "La señora en su balcón" de Elena Garro y "La pesadilla" de Emilio Carballido, en la V y VI Muestra de Teatro Estudiantil en el Colegio de Bachilleres. (1979). *''Reconocimiento'' por la Dirección del Entremés Cervantino "El retablo de las maravillas". (1980). *''Diploma por participación como ''Jefe de mesa en Festivales Internacionales en el Primer Congreso de la Asociación Internacional de Teatro Amateur. (octubre de 1982). *''Diploma de la Asociación de Críticos de Teatro por la participación en la "Ostiada" de Esquilo, como ''La Mejor Puesta en Escena de 1984. *''Reconocimiento'' como La Mejor Compañía de Teatro en el XVIII Festival Internacional del Drama del Siglo de Oro, en El Paso, Texas, U.S.A. Con la obra "Palabras y Plumas" de Tirso de Molina, (Marzo de 1992). Dirección de escena y producciones teatrales *''"El retablo de las maravillas"'' de Cervantes (1980). *''"Artemisa"'' (Villahermosa, Tabasco) (1983). *''"El sueño del dragón", creación colectiva del Grupo Triángulo (Villahermosa, Tabasco, 1983). Trivia *Participó del show de Hugh Laurie en su gira por Argentina presentando su disco ''Let Them Talk en el Luna Park, primero doblando al actor en un monólogo pero luego criticandolo diciendo: ¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto después de ocho años? ¿Ahora se le ocurre cantar? Pues no voy a hacerlo por ti. Vamos a ver que tal lo haces sin mi ayuda, mientras Laurie fingía sorpresa. *Ha doblado a tres de los cuatro miembros de los Beatles en diferentes películas. **A Ringo Starr en John y Yoko: Una historia de amor. **A John Lennon en En su vida: John Lennon y La historia de Linda McCartney. **Y a Paul McCartney en Un encuentro legendario. * Ha dado su voz a diversos personajes donde ha compartido similitud con Gerardo Reyero en la que ambos interpretan personajes en los que son aliados, enemigos o tienen otras conexiones: **En La Máscara Salvador dobla al criminal Dorian Tyrell(Peter Greene) mientras que Gerardo interpreta a su enemigo, el protagonista Stanley Ipkiss (Jim Carrey) **En Contracara Salvador interpreta al detective Sean Archer (John Travolta) mientras que Gerardo dobla al terrorista Castor Troy (Nicolas Cage) **En Alien 3 ambos doblan a un prisionero, Salvador dobla a Rains (Christopher John Fields)mientras que Gerardo interpreta a Clemens (Charles Dance) **En Jurassic Park III Salvador interpreta a Alan Grant (Sam Neill) mientras que Gerardo dobla a Paul Kirby (William H. Macy) **En el redoblaje de El exorcista ambos interpretan a un sacerdote, Salvador dobla al padre Joseph Dyer (William O'Malley) mientras que Gerardo es la voz del padre Demian Karras (Jason Miller) **En las dos primeras películas de La momia Salvador interpreta al heroe Rick O'Conell (Brendan Fraser) mientras que Gerardo es la voz Ardeth Bay (Oded Fehr) enemigo momentáneo de Rick O'Conell quien después se convierte en su aliado. **Ambos interpretan a Sam Neill en diferentes versiones de doblaje de El hombre bicentenario. Enlaces externos *Conferencia en Tampico *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGd9T7dMLYk Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo